


Petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid

by PhantomCryptonym



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Hardcore, Incest, Lolicon, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCryptonym/pseuds/PhantomCryptonym
Summary: Since the moment his niece was born, he knew Lydia was something extra special.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Petit à petit l'oiseau fait son nid

Lydia snuggled into her black cotton sheets, holding her favorite stuffed cat in her arms. It was late at night, her family finally having gone off to bed, including, or so she had thought, her uncle. Her spider nightlight lit her bedroom with a dim pink glow, hitting the ceiling and casting shadows of monsters that didn't exist, but helped the girl fall asleep faster in a false sense of not being alone. She was fast asleep, swaddled in her blanket and head mushed into her big fluffy pillow, stuffed toys surrounding her. 

Her bedroom door creaked open, silent footsteps making their way to the edge of her bed. Eyes stared down at her soft sleeping face, a hand reaching down to brush away any stray strands of long raven hair. Her pale face glowed beautifully in the light, moonlight from the window bouncing perfectly off her skin. She was young and beautiful, 10 years old and still without any clue of the real world. Oh, how Beetlejuice wanted to violate her then and there. Show her the truth of the world. He let his hands trail down, touching her body through many layers of fabric. 

Before he could get the chance to tear off her sheets, her honey eyes opened, flickering up at him. Bewilderment and curiosity danced behind her pupils, and she asked a question without moving her lips. His hand cupped her cheek, thumb running along her soft pink lips, the two sharing a moment of confusing peace before things became all more apparent. He threw her bedsheets off, hiking up her nightgown above her chest, staring down at her pale skin with hungry eyes. 

"U-Uncle, you can't look there!" Lydia protested, pulling her dress backdoor over her body. 

"Come on, Babes... don'cha trust ya uncle Bee-Jay?" His voice was sickeningly sweet, cooing at the girl as her eyes rolled around in thought. 

She nodded, looking away in embarrassment as she let him lift her gown above her chest once more. He ran his hands up and along her sides, the rough pads of his fingers poking at her nipples and coaxing a nervous squeak out of her. He chuckled darkly, continuing to touch her chest before moving down and removing her underwear. Her small hands tried to fight his, but were futile in keeping her body covered. She was exposed to him, her every private place was now his. 

"Oh, Lydia, yer so pretty. Look'it you..." his hands dove down, finger running against her slit and thumbing at her clit. It wasn't long before he prodded a finger into her, causing her to call out in protest. 

"Stoppit—!" His free hand clapped around her mouth, his hard voice shushing her. 

His finger slipped in, her unwanted arousal making it easier for him to finger-fuck her slowly. Tears pricked her eyes as her body betrayed her. She was beginning to feel good. He pressed against he place he knew would make her squirm, her eyebrows knitting in confused pleasure. His already tight pants seemed to be getting tighter and tighter by the moment, her expression not making it any easier for him. He pressed a second, thick, digit inside of her, causing her hips to rough against his hand against her will. He laughed, dark and full of malice, a sinister grin painting his already dirty face. 

Beetlejuice slipped his fingers out of her, tasting her slick before undoing his pants and stroking himself a moment. He moved his hips to align with hers, looking down at the fear in his eyes as a motivator to continue. His tip slid into her, her voice sounding behind his palm and causing a wave of arousal pulse trough him. 

"Now, Lyddie... you gotta stay quiet, okay? Don't wan'cha mommy or daddy to interrupt our private time, okay sweet'art?" The girl nodded, tears still flowing down her pink cheeks. 

He lifted his hand from her mouth, moving it down to grab her hip and hold her in place as he sunk himself deeper, her face twisting into a grimace. She was tight, as expected from a virgin girl, but it was nothing close to the virgin women he'd slept with before. No, Lydia was much different. Her size, and probably the fact she was perfect in every way, seemed to make her body all the better for violating. Once he was to his hilt, he dragged himself back out slowly, before slamming in hard and fast, choking a moan from Lydia's throat.  
Her voice was high, even lewd noises sounding innocent coming from her. 

He began to rock in and out of her, rough and merciless, her voice echoing the hard slaps that accompanied every thrust. When she wasn't moaning, her breath shook in fear and pleasure, chest heaving. He took pride in the fear he instilled in the girl, for he knew from now on she would do nothing but obey him. Soon, he found a spot that caused her voice to rise higher, moans becoming more frequent the more he pounded into her. 

Her hands shot up to cover her mouth as she threw her head backwards. He knew exactly what happened. Her body convulsed, girlhood clenching hard around his cock, dragging him deeper inside. It was her first ever orgasm. And it only aided him in reaching his own. He came all the way inside her, letting it all spill into her vagina before even thinking to pull out. After a moment passed for the two to catch a breath, he slowly dragged himself out of her, smiling to himself as he watched his seed flow from her hole. Lydia finally looked up to him again, still shivering from her orgasm. 

"Don't worry, Lyddie... Uncle BJ 'll take care of everything..." He leaned down and brushed her cheek, giving it a kiss. 

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Babes."

**Author's Note:**

> I may end up adding more to this story in the future. It depends entirely on if I'm motivated to or not. I hope you enjoy what I've given so far.


End file.
